1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supply circuit for a load which is to be continually supplied within a projectile, with a generator connected ahead of a voltage generator, in particular a thermo-generator, which provides a power output which increases to a maximum within a first supply stage of the load and drops off in a contiguous second supply phase of the load, whereby during the first and second supply phases the provided power output is greater than the power required for the operation of the load.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In predetermined types of projectiles there are provided electronic circuits (loads) which must be continually supplied during flight. Such circuits differ in construction and function from ignition circuits which are supplied for short periods of time from a generator, for example, a piezo-generator. For the continual supply of a load circuit, batteries are frequently utilized.
Described in German Laid-open Patent Application No. 24 34 700 is a projectile which includes a pyrotechnic radiation source which is active during flight, and which emits a target tracking beam. The radiation source is concurrently utilized for the operation of a thermo-generator.
Described in German Patent Application No. P 30 03 633.0 is a thermo-electric generator which is operated by temperature decreases encountered under flight conditions. In a generator of that type the delivered power increases steeply at the beginning of the flight trajectory and then drops off gradually. The generator is to be dimensioned so that even towards the end of the flight there stands available power which is sufficient for the operation of the load. In contrast therewith, the power which is generated at the beginning of the flight is substantially larger than required for the operation of the load. This excess power output is not utilized, however, it results in a significant increase in requirement for constructional components.
Similar are the relationships in generators which are operated under the utilization of the mass moment of inertia due to the spin of the projectile.
Similar are also the above-mentioned relationships in piezo-electric generators which make use of the dynamic pressure of the projectile.